Hope from the Future
by Maigra917
Summary: Anakin Skywalker and Obi Wan Kenobi are working desperately on ending the war, when they are summoned by the Council concerning some of Anakin's independent endeavors. The young Knight is affronted by the Council's accusation of his supposed rogue Jedi activities; no one, however, can deny the startling resemblance between Anakin and the perpetrator.
1. Hope from the Future: Chapter 1

"What a long mission," Anakin remarks in mid-yawn while stretching his arms to their full extent as he, Obi Wan and Ahsoka exit their command ship.

"It doesn't seem like we'll receive even a brief respite, Anakin. The Council has requested our presence. Something doesn't seem right. The Council isn't usually so vague."

"Maybe it's an undercover mission Obi Wan; it's probably very hush hush," Anakin grins to Ahsoka.

"Whatever it is we're about to find out."

Ahsoka points towards the Council chambers as a Padawan comes toward them and gestures them into the chambers. All of the council members are present, even the members who were sent abroad to fight the Separatists—an extremely rare occurrence that proved situation's seriousness.

As the meeting began, Obi Wan glanced at both Anakin and Ahsoka—a look that made both Jedi-to-be remember their manners.

"Master Kenobi, Knight Skywalker, Padawan Tano you are here because we have found some disturbing information that we need your opinion of" Master Windu states ominously.

"We have received data of a rogue Jedi infiltrating clone command posts in and nearby the Felucia system. When we first heard the rumors we had Knight Secura scout out a possible Sith, but it ends up being worse than we imagined. The rogue is a Jedi."

"How can this happen?! Who would do something like that?!" Anakin blurted, forgetting Obi Wan's look.

"Skywalker, we believe you to be the Rogue Jedi" Windu states calmly.

"What!" "NO that's impossible! We can vouch for him" "Certainly, we were together the entire time while on Malastare. There is no way Anakin could have gone to Felucia," Obi Wan and Ahsoka exclaim together in a jumble mess.

Windu continued calm as ever: "Obi Wan, Ahsoka please calm down. I know it is difficult to comprehend but the holovid doesn't lie."

"Holovid? What holovid?" Obi Wan asked curiously.

"Here take a look at this."

As Windu pulls up a holovid Anakin watched Yoda. Usually, Anakin isn't perturbed by the small Jedi master, but the meeting made Anakin feel nervous because of Yoda's vague and unfamiliar silence. Yoda's quietness was definitely something to be scared about, and Anakin even starting yearning to hear Yoda's bad grammar.

"Whoa!"

Anakin turns back to the holovid playing in the chamber's center. His eyes widen in disbelief and the holovid continues to play the jaw-dropping recording.

* * *

Luke Skywalker didn't notice the hallway camera as he cut down the last of the clone troopers with his emerald-colored saber: "Looks like that's all of them Han."

"Great let's get out of here; I'm starting to get bored."

Luke jumps into the Millenium Falcon as Han swings the ship toward the out-of-breath Skywalker; picking him up from the destroyed clone base. Leia meets Luke in the Falcon's main hold, "Are you sure this is a good idea Leia?" Luke asks as he turns to face her.

"Of course I'm sure! By destroying the clones we are insuring the survival of the Jedi. If we can at least cripple the clones we can find a way to stop order 66 and find out who put in the order for the clones in the first place," Leia refutes.

"We can't go from base to base just destroying everything, I'm afraid we'll hurt innocent people. It doesn't feel right. I actually feel like a real pirate," Han exclaims as he walks up to Luke and Leia.

"He's right Leia. We need to find another way to do this," Luke adds.

"But we barely know anything that happened during the clone wars, how are we supposed to fight Palpatine if we don't even know where to start?" Leia sighs as she turns to face Han.

"I do know one thing. I know that we have actually been hurting the Jedi. They are the clone commanders for the republic. I noticed one of the clone commanders contacting a Jedi general about our attack. But I believe if we just keep moving they won't find us."

"Wait a second Pal I thought that the Jedi were against old wrinkly-face. Why would they be working for him as his generals?"

"Force, I hate all this guessing, we barely have any data that could help us" lamented Leia.

Luke stands and starts pacing: "We know that Palpatine is the Sith Lord who found some way to use the war to his advantage to take over the galaxy and that he is the Jedi's greatest enemy. He also found some way to kill the Jedi by using the clones. And we know the war is to end in 11 months."

"Don't forget Daddy Dearest there Luke."

"Oh Come on Han."

"No Leia I'm serious, don't you think your old man could help out? From what I remember of the clone wars he was real famous since even I heard about him."

Leia looks from Han to Luke "Luke do you think our father is Vader now?" Luke stops and rubs his mouth thinking. "I don't think so. I can't sense him even though I'm hiding our force presence now I think I would still be able to sense him. I think we should still be on our guard."

Han sees Leia stand in an agitated manner focusing on the Falcon's two male occupants as she speaks with her, as he dubbed, "Senator" voice. "Look, we have to find a way to get Palpatine out of office or at least get rid of his emergency powers; to do that we need to find enough evidence against Chancellor Wrinkly Face to force the Jedi to start an investigation."

"Such as actions he has done as Sidious."

Luke jumps in: "We could find the connection between Sidious and the clones…"

Leia finishes his sentence with a flourish, "…and not only convict him of genocide against the Jedi, but abusing his power and unmasking him as a Sith lord!"

From where he sits, Han looks back and forth between the twins and a smirk forms on his face as he sees Luke's smile; the boy already had a plan.

* * *

"You guys, whoever that is looks exactly like me," Anakin said worriedly.

And he certainly did. Striking blue eyes and shaggy medium-length blond hair; but this "Anakin" was slicing clones by the second instead of commanding them. An almost exact copy of Anakin Skywalker except for...

"Wait a second, go back."

Obi Wan puts the holo-recording in reverse until there is a clear image of the light saber wielder in place. The Council examines the face carefully and they all come to the same conclusion.

Breaking his long silence to voice the Council's unanimous but unspoken conclusion, Yoda says, "Not you this Jedi is but connected some way to the Jedi he is."

Anakin nods, "He doesn't have my scar for one and he is smaller than I am."

Obi wan turns facing Anakin and the Masters, "Now that we know that he isn't you we need to find out who he is."

"So who could this person be? An impersonator?"

"Perhaps it is a clone?" Obi wan says as he rubs his beard thoughtfully.

"A Clone?!" Anakin exclaims loudly.

"Why of course, you are a famous war hero; you have made many political enemies on the Separatist side. Perhaps someone is trying to frame you for crimes against the Republic?"

"Well I do have a lot of enemies. Maybe you shouldn't be so smug about it Skyguy. We do have a lead on where they might be headed."

"They?"

"There was a get-away ship, a Corellian freighter, He wasn't working alone. A clone was able to put a tracking device on the ship. They were idle for a while but are now headed to the next base that they are going to attack. We need you to intercept them."

"The Council must this clone and his companions face. Question him we will. Send you the coordinates we will," Yoda nods.

Anakin nods in agreement: "Yes Master Yoda."

"May the force be with you," the Council says as the meeting ends.

"May the force be with you Masters," Obi Wan, Anakin, and Ahsoka say as they depart.


	2. Hope from the Future: Chapter 2

Thank you to all the followers and reviewers for reading this story. I am so glad that everyone is enjoying this story. Sorry that this is a short chapter but the next will be longer. Thank you! :D

Disclaimer: I do not own any Star Wars characters, they belong strictly to George Lucas.

As Luke reached the cockpit, Kamino could be seen just outside the Falcon's windows.

"Hey kid, think this will work?" Han asks as Lukes settles into the co-pilot seat.

"It should. Going straight to the source seems to be a good idea."

"And why did we not go to the Jedi?"

"They won't listen. During my training on Dagobah, Yoda told me of the last days of the Republic. The Jedi were slowly dying, their numbers dwindled because of the War and the decreased number of younglings joining the Jedi. During the war, most people assumed that the Jedi were warriors and didn't want their children joining a warrior cult. The council had become arrogant and complacent not wanting to change because they believed they could survive anything. During the Clone Wars the Dark Side clouded everything, there was no way to know the Armageddon coming for the Jedi. The rest of the galaxy fell into darkness under the Sith. We've got to try to better the future on our own."

Han shrugs turning back to the cockpit controls. "Uh, ok, whatever you say kid. Now how are you getting in again?"

"Leia and I will just go as representatives of the Jedi to check on the progress of the clones. It's a pretty good plan I think,…"

"If the Jedi don't find out that there are representatives on Kamino that haven't been sent from the Council."grumbled Han.

Luke ignored Han's interruption and continued "…and R2 will hack the mainframe to get any more data that may be useful for our mission."

"That easy huh?"

Leia walks into the cockpit of the Falcon.

"I believe that a simple plan might actually work. I mean we are still alive, right Han?"

"I don't like what what you are insinuating, sweetheart."

Leia just winked at Han as Luke starts walking out of the Falcon.

Rain is pouring, soaking them even through their Jedi robes. As they enter the stark white hallway, a being of clear skin and an elongated neck comes forward and greets Luke and Leia.

"Hello Masters Jedi. I am Taun We, how may I serve you?" Luke and Leia discreetly look at each other before Luke speaks up.

"Hello, we have been sent by the Jedi Council to inspect the remaining clones ready to depart from Kamino."

"Please, follow me." Taun We continued speaking "You should be aware that we have started the new order of 1 million clones that should be ready to depart Kamino in 3 years." "How come there is another batch of clones being prepared? The war shouldn't take 3 more years?" Leia cried out.

"Leia, calm down" Luke spoke firmly. Luke turns to Taun We "Please, could you explain why there is another batch of clones."

"It was ordered by the Chancellor of course. He believed that the only way to win the war would be with more clones. Weren't you sent to check on the new order of clones as well?"

"Yes, yes my Padawan just misspoke is all." Luke corrected with a pasted smile. Leia gives Luke a dirty look as Taun We turned back with her usual placid expression.

"Luke, we can't let that new order of clones to be processed, Palpatine obviously wants to use the clones to enforce his Empire." Leia hissed. "I know Leia and that's what we have to make sure of before we leave the planet."

"Now?!"

"If we don't get it done now we may never be able to get it done. We are here now, we have to do it."

As they walked behind Taun We, Leia and Luke scrutinized the activities behind the giant walls of glass at the growth and training of the clones. There were huge groups of clones from infants to adults doing some form of training with different computer simulators and battle sequences. As fascinating as it was for Luke, Leia was disgusted, knowing that all these clones were created for a useless war commanded by a dangerous madman. _We have to find a way to stop this. _She thought_. _

Leia is taken out of her thoughts when Luke suddenly stops, eyes shifting back and forth, thinking deeply. _Someone's here. _Luke stops and takes a deep breath bringing the Force to him. He freezes as he recognizes the Force signature of two Jedi coming towards his and Leia's direction…_Ben…. Father!_

Leia, we have to get out of here NOW!


	3. Hope From the Future: Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars. This is just for my imagination. Star Wars belongs to George Lucas.

Anakin, Ahsoka and Obi-Wan follow the tracking device to the clones' home planet of Kamino on their beloved _Twilight_. Anakin and Ahsoka are manning the controls as the _Twilight _breaks out of Couruscant's atmosphere.

"What could the impersonator be doing on Kamino?" Ahsoka asks from the co-pilot's chair. "What do you think?" grumbles Anakin "He wants to try to sabotage the clones somehow, probably the new order of clones the Chancellor put in a couple of days ago."

"Wait, a new order of clones?" Obi-Wan speaks up indignantly. "What could he want with a new order of clones? They wouldn't be mature for at least two years."

"The Chancellor wants to use them as an enforcing group after the war is won."

Ahsoka turns to her Master crossing her arms "It seems a little presumptuous on the Chancellor's part using his emergency powers meant for war use only."

"He is only trying to think of ways to better the future and to help prevent another rebellion from occurring again!" Anakin snapped back.

Obi-Wan put his hand on Anakin's shoulder, calming him down. "Let's not speak about this anymore, even though the Chancellor's actions are disconcerting we must focus on the mission at hand." Obi-Wan watched Anakin calm as his Padawan apologized and walked out of the cockpit. He was still concerned over the close friendship Anakin had with Palpatine, and how defensive Anakin became with an implied insult or criticism against the man. He needed to immerse with the Unifying Force* to understand how to help Anakin. Hopefully it would help him see what he could do to prevent Anakin to be closer to the Chancellor and so quick to anger.

* * *

Anakin was flying in relative silence as he thought of the situation he was in and the argument that just occurred with his closest companions. He did seem a little disturbed when the Chancellor told him "in confidence" that he would be commanding a legion of peacekeeping troops in the future. _But if it is for peacekeeping purposes, that would be fine, right? There would be peace once the Clone Wars are over. What would Padme think? She wouldn't see soldiers during peacetime as peaceful, Padme didn't even want to have a Clone Army during a wartime in the first place. _

Padme. Just thinking about her soothes his mind as her presence does. He was glad he was able to see her before going on this mission. She was very concerned about who could be framing him for destroying military bases. Anakin reassured her that he would take care of who was tarnishing his name and though he could see that it didn't ease her mind completely, he was glad he could at least help calm down her worried thoughts. He loved when she was worried about him it made him feel even more loved by her.

Anakin is broken out of his thoughts as Captain Rex entered the control room. "General, I carried out your orders to inform Kamino about possible Jedi renegades and it paid off. Two light sabers wielders just entered the main cloning facility asking about an update on the clone troopers on Kamino." Anakin gets up from the pilot's chair "It has to be them, I can feel it. How much longer until we arrive at Kamino?"

"Less than an hour, Sir."

"Send word to Kamino to keep the rogue Jedi on the Planet as long as possible. We will surprise them with the troopers when I give the signal and take them back to the Council."

"Yes, Sir."

As Rex turns out of the room, Anakin looks out of the glass that separated the brutal cold of space from the protection of the _Twilight. I will find out who you are and why you are dragging my name through dirt. _The sooner Anakin got rid of this perpetrator, the sooner he could find a way to end the war.

* * *

A/N :*Unifying Force- Followers of the Unifying Force always kept their eyes open for future possibilities. In the end, it resulted in them trying to fulfill a destiny rather than focusing on here and now, as the Living Force supporter would do. (From Wookiepedia)

From what I understand Qui-Gon was a supporter of the Living Force and Obi-Wan of the Unifying Force

Fooled you didn't I? I know many of you are excited for the big reveal but I'm still hashing out some ideas for it so if someone has any suggestions…;).

Thanks to everyone for staying on board this story and sorry about the length. I have had a crazy week packing but I am now settled in school. :)

I can't promise an update every week but I will do my best and the followers and reviewers keep me inspired thanks.


	4. Hope from the Future: Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars. George Lucas does.

Obi-Wan could feel the young Jedi on Kamino attempt to hide his Force presence. He knows he is young because of the inexperience in his technique. _Doesn't he know the best way to make sure no one can sense you is to subtly hide your presence, but not completely. Anyone can notice a blank spot in the Force. _

Obi-Wan meets Ahsoka in the hallway as they make their way up to the cockpit. He sees a determination in her eyes. "You sense it too?" She nods "Of course, anyone could. You would think for someone doing such incredible damage to our forces, someone would have noticed him earlier, as sloppy as he is."

"Perhaps, he's just a misguided young one who is trying to make a statement of some sort and is just going about it in the wrong way." Obi-Wan responds.

"Sure, Master."

Anakin turns as they enter the room. "Good you're here. Ahsoka get ready for landing we are approaching Kamino."

"And hello to you to" grumbled Ahsoka.

"Don't get snippy, Snips."

Ahsoka turns to her Master as he gives her a small grin. "Right, Skyguy."

"What's the plan Anakin?" Obi-Wan begins. "Well seeing as this rogue is a little inexperienced it should be easy to flank him with the three of us coming from the main dock entrance and Rex and his men through the other side of the facility."

"But what of his accomplices, won't they be trouble?" Ahsoka asked.

"It doesn't seem as if they actually participate in his activities, only as his chauffeur."

Ahsoka sets the _Twilight _on the main docking bay. Obi-Wan and Anakin grab their cloaks as Anakin gives Rex his final orders.

"We are trying to detain him not kill him. Use force if necessary but try to overwhelm him with numbers so that he'll surrender." Anakin orders seriously.

"Yes, Sir" with a salute, Rex and his men take the Twilight to the rendezvous point across the facility.

Ahsoka follows her Master as he and Obi-Wan enter the home of the clones.

"Sith, why does it always have to rain here?" Anakin complains as he struggles to take off his cloak as it is soaked through after the short walk to the automatic doors. Obi-Wan rolls his eyes and sighs.

"You get used to it. Why do you always have to complain all the time?"

"Hey! You were thinking the same thing?"

"Uh, masters." Ahsoka states sarcastically "Mission, remember?"

"Right, Snips. Let's go."

Obi-Wan closes his eyes as he concentrates on the being he felt in the _Twilight, _determining his location. "He seems to be within the infant cloning chambers and it seems he is with someone."

"Probably Taun We since she didn't greet us." Ahsoka adds.

Anakin feels the presence as well, "Let's hurry before he senses us. I want to get this over with."

As Anakin, Ahsoka and Obi-Wan race to the source, Anakin is determined to show no mercy, especially concerning his reputation.

* * *

"SITH! SITH! SITH! SITH!" Luke repeated in his head as he raced down the hallways not knowing where he was going but trying to get as far away from the Jedi as possible. _His father_. NO, he needed to clear his mind and focus on the force to get them out of this situation.

"Luke! What's wrong?" cried Leia as he brother is practically ripping her arm out of her socket.

"It's them Leia!"

"Who? Stormtroopers?"

"No, the Jedi! They've found us."

Leia pales. "We have to get out of here Luke."

"I know. I know." Think, Luke, think. _Well, first things first, if we are going out. We are going out with a bang. _Luke grabs his communicator "R2, send Han the coordinates and blueprints of the cloning facility. We need him to fire upon section B32."

"Beep Beep Boop?!"

"Yes! Blow it up!"

Luke turns off the communicator as Leia yells at him over the now blaring alarms as they continue running to the now useless rendezvous. "What?! You're going to blow the whole damn place up?"

"No, Han will."

"Don't mess with me right now Luke so help me..."

"Leia, if this is the last time we are going to be able to make a difference we have to take the chance. The Emperor will use this facility to create more clones and prolong the war. Isn't that what your father told you?"

"Yes, but..."

"We can't just sabotage the system now that we have been compromised we need a more direct way to stop the production of clones."

"Just tell me what section B32 is."

Luke hesitates for a second. "The infant chambers."

Leia turns away "I understand but I don't like the idea of killing innocents even if they are clones."

"I know, but it's the only way" Luke replies grimly.

Luke's communicator beeps. "Luke, are you crazy? You want me to destroy this place?! You're still inside!" "Just one part of it Han, if it makes you feel better pick us up at the rendezvous then make the hit."

"Gotcha, almost there. Out."

Luke stops running and Leia slows down as well. "Luke, let's go we don't have time to waste."

"We won't have time to get to the Falcon before the Jedi intercept us. I need you to go on ahead and meet Han."

"But Luke…"

"Leia one of the Jedi is Obi-Wan and he'll make sure that I'm taken to the Jedi Council. Maybe if they knew the true danger the galaxy is facing, I may be able to help from that side."

Leia gives him a furious look. "Our Father is with him as well isn't he?" Luke nods hesitantly. "I will not abandon you. I will not let you walk towards your death again" Leia cries.

Luke looks back through the force and feels his father and Obi-Wan come closer, also noticing they have more Jedi with them.

"Leia, you need to go. Please you and Han need each other and he would kill me if anything happened to you. Plus I need you to continue our mission as we have been. We can't both afford to be prisoners."

Leia was about to continue arguing, until she sensed other force users coming closer. She gives Luke a fierce hug as she did that fateful night on Endor. "Be careful, Luke." Teary eyed she turned away and started racing to where Han was waiting for her, praying that she wasn't making a mistake.

Luke watched solemnly as his sister left his view. He turned and started running in the opposite direction, hoping that they will follow him as Leia's presence wasn't as strong as his own. As he continued running, he just hoped that all this wasn't in vain.

* * *

"We're getting closer" Ahsoka yells over the alarm sounding out throughout the Cloning facility. _Finally, _Anakin thinks. They had been given a merry chase throughout the many hallways, even Obi-Wan was more annoyed than usual. The Negotiator would usually be lenient on their victims in these types of situations but it didn't seem like that was going to happen this time around. All Anakin knew was he was going to be sorry for this piece of scum because he was going to take out a lot of anger on him. He could feel it boiling to the point where he almost couldn't control it any longer. He was better than this, where did all this anger coming from? Anakin shakes his head, focusing on the strong force presence getting closer and closer. "He seems to be tiring." Obi-Wan said.

"He's not the only one." Ahsoka replied.

This prompted Anakin to move even faster and gain on the imposter.

The three Jedi turned the corner as the rogue Jedi stopped in his tracks. They could only see his back, but from there they questioned if they had the right person, though his force presence would say otherwise. Someone that powerful had to be the one to induce the sabotaging attacks. Anakin was the first to turn on his aqua lightsaber, followed closely by Obi-Wan's similar blade and Ahsoka's twin jade sabers.

The rogue slowing turned, his face covered by his hood and ignited his own bright green blade breaking into an opening Soresu position.

Anakin looked to Obi-Wan noticing the smirk on his face as he saw the form the rogue was taking. Anakin looks back with a grin, opening with an Ataru position. _This is where the fun begins._

* * *

I kept my promise and made this chapter longer :D. Thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing my story, you keep me inspired.

-Maigra917


	5. Hope from the Future: Chapter 5

So Sorry that I haven't posted in a while...ok a long while, but I finished with my finals and I am devoting this holiday break not only to my family, but also to this story. I also had a bit of writer's block if you can imagine because there is so much I can do and its hard to decide so If anyone has an idea or suggestion just drop me a note please! :) I hope this chapter isn't disappointing since I feel like it could be better. Thanks for reading! :D

Disclaimer: All Star Wars characters are owned by George Lucas...oh I mean Disney...no ugh..I hate all this confusion :(...Bottom line..I don't own Star Wars, sad :/.

* * *

Luke stops as he hears the footsteps behind him. He has nowhere else to go and knows that they will most likely send him off to the Jedi Council and not to the spice mines of Kessel for the sabotages. _He hoped._

Luke could barely breath even with assistance from the Force. He knew he needed to calm down and not freak out about standing twenty yards away from his father and mentor.

A lightsaber ignites, and then it sounds like three more do as well. He can't believe this is happening to him. _I hope dear old dad won't chop off my other hand. _Luke bitterly thinks.

He slowly turns, his lightsaber whooshing on. As he takes a opening form he is comfortable with he looks at the three Jedi standing at the ready and thinks only one thing. _Sith, I am so screwed._

Just as the tall, blond Jedi was about to strike, the whole place trembled from the aftermath of an explosion.

* * *

Leia used all her training to hit as many storm troopers as she could. She thinks they're storm troopers, they look a little different. She was flanked by what appeared to be 2 squads of enemy clones. Thank the Force she had her lightsaber with her or she never would have made it to the Falcon. Leia made her way up the ramp of the Falcon as she wipes tears from her eyes, shooting the following troopers as she went. _Stop weeping like a helpless woman. He'll be all right. We've all gotten out of worse scrapes than this. _She rushes in passing R2 and C3PO from the main cabin, yelling at Han to take off. 3PO stumbles a bit, turning to R2

"Oh, dear how do I get myself into these situations? Thank goodness that we got out of there in one piece R2"

"Beep Beep Boop Beep"

"Why would have been my fault if we had gotten caught it?!"

The falcon trembled as it lifted off.

"Beep Boop"

"Ohhh, you talk too much. Not I. Everyone can hear that infernal beeping from across the galaxy."

"Hey, Goldenrod, can you two stop arguing for 5 minutes?! I'm trying to blow up an army here!"

"Well, he started it!" "I don't care, I'll finish it if you don't!"

Leia makes her way to the cockpit as Han and 3PO yell at each other. She looks to him, "Are we almost ready?" "Yeah, sure we just have to lock on to the section Luke said to. Hey, where _is_ Luke?"

Leia slumped on the copilot's chair as she said, "He stayed behind." "WHAT?"

"I tried to convince him to come, but there wasn't enough time for both of us to leave because of the Jedi. He stayed to distract them so we could have a chance to blow up this place and continue our mission. He will contact us when he can."

"I don't like this." Han said with a scowl.  
"I don't either but we have got to do this or Luke's distraction would be for nothing."

"You're right. Let's do this." As Han lifted of, he shot toward the troopers firing at his ship. Taking them out, he headed to the coordinates shooting at the facility with his specialized missiles. The shock of the explosion sent Han and Leia back into their seats.

"Let's get out of here!"

Han heads out of the atmosphere as Leia closes her eyes. Asking the Force to protect her brother and sending him her love and support through their unique sibling bond. _Don't worry Luke. We will get through this._

* * *

The blond Jedi, who Luke assumed was Anakin Skywalker because they looked exactly the same, (except Anakin was a lot taller which Luke resented at the moment) stumbled from the trembling of the Clone facility. Luke took his chance and force pushed Skywalker into Obi Wan to distract them from escape. Luke was caught off guard from the youngest Jedi, a pretty, young Torgruta with huge blue eyes that were shooting daggers towards him as she flew forward and attacked.

_"Oh Sith." _Luke repeated as he fended to aggressive track as much as he could. He didn't even know that a Jedi could fight with two sabers and thinking on it why wouldn't a Jedi fight with two sabers. It was pretty awesome and worked pretty well if he had anything to say about it. His attempted of distraction was already gone as Obi Wan and Skywalker were heading towards himself and the Torgruta Jedi. _Ok, Plan B. Try to escape…or something. _

Luke reached out to the Force, knocking the female Jedi towards her Masters. Learning from before the two Jedi dodge her body and continued attacking at the impostor, but he was already gone.

_Ok, good. Now let's try to find the hangar, hopefully there are still some surviving space worthy ships if Han didn't blow it up. _Using the Force to augment his speed was a lucky move against the seasoned Jedi mastersthat would hopefully hold up by the time he left Kamino and rejoined Han and Leia._ It'd be so much easier if I had R2 with me _Luke thought grimly _Oh well got to work with what you've got._

Luke slowed down when he reached an evacuated area with several clones suiting up and evacuating to non-damaged part of the city. Luke smirked to himself, an amused thought popping into his head. _Didn't think that I'd put on a clone suit to navigate enemy territory again, might as well it worked the first time. _As he put on his helmet and armor quickly, Luke overheard some other clones speaking of the damage in the facilities and wondering how it occurred as they walked to the designated rendezvous for the clones in action.

"It was mostly the training areas that got attacked, the developmental stages. A lot of young ones didn't make it." Said one clone. "I heard it was going for the infant sector, but veered last minute, seems like what they did was a better strategy because not only did the cloners lose almost a generation of clones but the younger ones are not able to train until all the facilities can be repaired which will take a long time, especially with supplies coming from the Core to Kamino."

Another clone joins speaking aloud what all the clones were thinking. "Do you think it was the saboteur?" All the clones become unusually unruly at the question, doubting, questioning, fearing, and encouraging the question. "Well", the first clone says, "the guy is good no doubt, especially if he comes straight to Kamino to launch his attack. I really have a problem with someone who attacks our home. Even if he is just a bounty hunter working for the Seppies." Another clone speaks up "Have you heard that it could actually be General Skywalker?" "No way!" a clone cries, "he is too dedicated and friendly to the clones, there is absolutely no way he would be, the Saboteur just looks like him is all."

The first clone speaks up "Quiet down, the Jedi are coming!" All the clones go silent and stand in military formation in respect to their leaders, Luke quickly gets in place with the rest of the clones hoping his shielding that he put in place after he left the Jedi would hold when he was face to face with them again. As the Jedi appeared Luke waited patiently figuring that they would use the clones to find him and hopefully explain as well what they would do to the prisoner once he was found. Skywalker lead the Jedi trio and a few high ranking Clones as he walked up to the gossiping clones. "What do you boys know of the damage Trooper?" The first clone stepped forward, "Sir, we know that is it was a premeditated attack toward the infant sector but ended up destroying the Training and Development stage sectors putting those training facilities out of commission indefinitely due to certain supplies that need to be shipped from certain Core worlds. Furthermore almost half of the Third generation was lost in the attack, Sir." Skywalker's determined face looked at everyone as he spoke. "The one responsible is still here in the facilities and we need to apprehend him and take him before the proper authorities." Luke swayed in place apprehensively, _Who, who are the proper authorities?! _The clone spoke again "Sir, permission to speak freely?" Skywalker nods. "Sir, is the intruder and the one responsible for this attack actually the saboteur the Jedi have been hunting for sometime?" Skywalker frowns making his facial features more angular. "Yes, he will go before the Jedi council once he has been taken into custody. He will take full responsibility for this attack and for the other attacks once more evidence has been found." Luke blew a silent sigh of relief, now he knew that he'd be taken to the council. The only thing now was to figure out how to surrender without being obvious about it. He knew how viciously he would be attacked surrendering in the middle of a huge group of clones. He had to figure out some way to get away from the clones.

Luckily General Skywalker made his last commands, telling the Clones to disperse and search for the intruder in separate groups, it was the perfect time to leave. The Clones began dispersing from the huge assembly to look for the intruder. Luke followed a smaller group, holding his gun lightly in his arms as a plan began forming in his mind.


	6. Hope from the Future:Chapter 6

A/N: I apologize for the extremely late update. RL caught up to me and if was a killer. Not to mention the writer's block I had over continuing this story to everyone's satisfaction. I am trying to write more before I post to keep a regular schedule. The couple of reviews I got about my tardiness gave me the push I needed to update so thank you. I need to be pushed every once and a while. Anyway sorry for the long update and I hope you enjoy. I am always happy to hear any suggestions or criticisms. :)

Disclaimer: NOT MINE. Star Wars belongs to LucasFilm.

Chapter Six

"Blast!" Obi Wan cried as he got up and stumbled away from Anakin and Ahsoka, trying to figure out which direction the impostor could have gone.

"You're telling me, Ahsoka says as she gets up as well, "he actually wasn't that bad of a swordsman."

Anakin slowly got up saying "Ugh, that was not fun" also bristling at the thought of having the impostor escape him, wanting to just wrap up the situation as soon as possible.

"Well, he's long gone now Master."

"No, Ahsoka he is still somewhere on this facility. The attacks have instated an emergency lockdown, no ships can go in or out. If any try then we've got him."

Obi Wan nodded as the three Jedi briskly move down the bright hallways as the red lights kept throbbing in and out.

"Yes, though we should still have the clones be on the lookout for him as well."

"Of course, that would work out."

Anakin slowed down, trying not to show his apprehension of the situation. Especially from the moment that he saw the impostor's face from the ground as he was defending himself against Ahsoka, because what he was doing was defending. It was as if he had never been in a proper duel in the first place, though of course Ahsoka's form was very aggressive and raw which could explain the surprise, but that's no excuse. _Hmm.. I should talk to Ahsoka and work on her fighting techniques_.

What was most disturbing about the incident was how much the impostor looked like him. He knew that the reason that they were hunting him was due to how similar they looked, but it was still disconcerting to see it right in front of him. Ahsoka brought him out of his reflections.

"Master, I just realized that the facility was attacked while we were engaging the rouge Jedi. How could he have been the one to sabotage the facility then? Shouldn't we be looking for the attacker?"

Obi-Wan nodded. "That could be it, but we have to take into account that he may have accomplices working with him that are most likely the attackers."

"So the rogue was distracting us?"

Anakin stomps forward between them, letting them know his feelings on the matter.

"It doesn't matter either way, now we have to focus on making sure he doesn't leave this sector by any means necessary."

Obi-Wan puts his hand on Anakin's shoulder, sending him reassuring feelings through their still vibrant bond that has helped them both on more than one occasion.

"Anakin, I know this is difficult for you. This situation could be a potential threat or it could be nothing at all. You can't let the frustration cloud your judgement of the the facts."

They made it to the control center to update the clones on the capture of the rogue. Ahsoka was determined to head out as soon as they could because they longer they dawdled before they began an intense search of the area, She could see how this mission was affecting him, she feared that the loss of the rogue would affect her master to a certain point that she did not want to see.

As she looked across the expanse of the control room she noticed something peculiar of the soldiers positions.

The importance of discipline in the ranks of the clones was to the point of obsession. Even in an informal environment, though at times playful and teasing there is always an undercurrent of command and discipline. Right now, with a commanding officer issuing orders to the company the clones would be standing at attention.

Still, silent, focused and at attention.

One clone seemed to be focused on his surroundings and not on Master Skywalker as he was speaking. Shifty and distracted, the clone attempted to be inconspicuous, but he seemed to be doing the opposite, staying towards the back of the room and leaning on the grey, steel walls of the compound.

Obi-Wan stepped up next to her, nudging her with the Force, acknowledging he had seen the inattentive clone.

_ And wait? Was he shorter than the other clones?_

Either way, it seemed that they found their rogue. It was pretty funny that the big, bad seemingly separatist saboteur was so ineffective at keeping himself hidden. Maybe he wasn't as adept as perceived.

As the clones separated into different search parties, Ahsoka kept her on the distracted clone. Making sure she got the group's destination from Commander Rex, she made to keep a close watch on the group until Master Skywalker was able to follow.

She turned and gave Obi-Wan a look as he gets Anakin's attention. The trio make their down the hall, feeling victory already as they stalk their unsuspecting prey.

* * *

Luke walked with shaky steps as the clone troopers moved towards the hangar area of the facility, fidgeting his fingers against the rifle in his hand. _It couldn't be this easy._

The hangar consisted of differing makes and models of fighters, but as well as cargo ships. Perfect to make a quick getaway.

The Clone in command of their little troupe directed ash of them to different corners of the hangar. Luke's feelings of apprehension grew as he walked closer to the Jedi fighter that was obviously either his father's or Ben's. Yellow with streaks of battle scars, it was obviously a customized fighter with great power. It was a perfect fighter to escape from the planet as it was capable of long range travel.

_ Oh Force. _Looking back and forth as he made his decision he climbed in quickly as he noted that the other clones were occupied. The clone trooper armor was a bit bulky for the interior of the ship, but with a bit of maneuvering and getting rid of the helmet ed him to the crucial moment of departure. Once he left he could easily get back in contact with Han and Leia and continue their self proclaimed mission.

The clones looked up and started frantically toward the fighter as Luke started up the fighter. He knew he was going to make it from how far the clones were, the trick was making it out of the atmosphere. The fighter lifted smoothly, until a jerk forced Luke's head back violently, a furious pattern of beeps and whistles sounded through the radio and the translation through the screen was a little too much for innocent ears.

Luke rubbed his head viciously as he realized that he recognized the beeps."R2?"

The beeping continued squealing angrily, as the fighter began jerking back and forth aggressively .

"Wait, R2 its me Luke. Stop the fighter we need to get out of here!"

At this point more clones had intercepted the Jedi fighter as it was moving about frantically. Luke's thoughts and actions were running amok, from not understanding why R2 was acting so uncharacteristically as well as to his more than likely incarceration and conference with the Jedi Council in the near future, if he didn't get out of the hangar.

Luke took a moment to interpret the astromech screen, not believing what he was reading.

Apparently there were two R2D2s, and this one wasn't his.

_ Oh Sith! I do not need this right now. _

The past R2D2 stopped the functions of the fighter, which gave Luke only a split second to brace himself as the fighter shutdown and was free falling from its levitating position in the hangar. Clones flanked all sides of the Jedi fighter, as Luke looked at all sides and noticed to his dismay the Jedi entering the hangar from the automatic sliding doors on the far left of the area.

With their azure lightsabers drawn, Jedi Masters Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi made their way straight to the fighter.

Obi-Wan addresses Luke as the clones lead him out of the Jedi fighter,"You are under arrest by the order of the Jedi Council for crimes against the Republic, please hand over your lightsaber."

_ Well, _Luke thought, _hopefully this will work to my favor._

* * *

The Falcon was moving at top speed. Leia looked out of the front wind shield as the stars passed by in a blur. She could hear Han as he walked into the cockpit, his arms came around the chair as he settled his head on her shoulder, sighing as she titled her head to rest on his.

"Do you really think that he'll be all right?"

"Of course Sweetheart, he'll be fine. It's Luke remember? You know? The guy who went up against Vader and the Emperor and survived."

"You know what I mean." She turned her head to look at him, rolling her eyes at how playfully he was speaking. She appreciated how he was trying to cheer her up.

"I just hope he'll be ok. I feel awful about leaving him behind."

"At least we know where they will take him, so we can meet up with him and everything will go as planned. We'll just go through the other stations on the way to Corusant and sneak our way into the Jedi Temple."

He giving her a sweet kiss on the cheek, he frowned towards the door as the droids arguing got closer to the cockpit. Sighing, he stood up straight and settled down into the pilot's chair. Leia rubbed her arms as she turned her co-pilot's chair toward him.

"Han, I was wondering something?" Leia looked down at her hands, folding them as she asked.

"Hmm?" Han looked over at her as he double-checked the coordinates on the Navi computer.

" Luke told you to shoot at the infant sector of the Kamino station. And you didn't."

Han stayed quiet as Leia's eyebrows quirked up, silently smiling as he thought. After a couple of minutes, he looked at her.

"It didn't seem right, you know? Even if they were clones, they were still babies. Innocent babies. After.."

He looked away down, almost as if he were embarrassed to say. Leia sat up.

"After.." She prompted.

He looked at her annoyed for a second. But then rolled his eyes as he answered. "After I found out about _our _little ones, how could I destroy babies when I'm suppose to be a-a father."

Leia gave Han a soft look as he went back to examine the controls.

"You're such a big softie you know that?"

Han gave a slight grunt. "You better not tell Chewie."

"Of course I'm going to tell Chewie!"

He again gave an annoyed glance in her direction as she got up and kissed him lovingly on the cheek.

"You are going to be a great father, you know that?"

Han just held her hand, moving his thumb over her palm softly. " I hope so."

They jumped as the controls of the Falcon beeped, signaling the arrival of their next destination.

"Ready, honey?"

Leia just smirked as she patted her lightsaber assuredly. She walked determinately out of the cockpit, shouting orders at the two droids that continued to argue in the corridor of the ship.

Han was confident that they would meet with Luke and everything would be fine. Unless Luke couldn't keep himself from spilling to the Jedi Council.


End file.
